This application relates to a three dimensional micro-core cooling channel.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a compressor delivering air into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel and ignited, and products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate. The turbine rotors carry rows of blades and vanes intermediate the rows of blades. In addition, there are a number of seals which ensure close clearances between the rotating blades and outer housings.
The products of combustion are extremely hot and, thus, the components mentioned above in the path of the products of combustion are subject to high temperature. Cooling air is typically provided to these components. The components have historically been formed with hollowed spaces and channels which receive cooling air.
More recently, so-called micro-channel or micro-core cooling circuits have been designed. These cooling circuits are relatively thin and provide very efficient cooling. As an example, a micro-core cooling channel could be defined as having a thickness of less than 0.040 inch (0.102 centimeter).
The micro-core cooling channels that have been utilized have, typically, been flat and rectangular.